Nagato goes to Beacon
by djs1998
Summary: What if after Nagato died he was given a second chance at life and was born into the Belladonna as a faunus how will his arrival change things for the Belladonna family and the fate of the people of Remnant and the students of Beacon. Major Adam and Ironwood bashing mainly because I think their pricks.
1. The new world

**The new world**

 **Elemental Nations**

 **Nagato's p.o.v.**

'Everything is going so dark the light is fading what little of my strength is fading it looks like this is the end being sealed by the totsuka blade isn't a bad way to go out I guess. It could have been worse at least I didn't kill anyone this time. Yahiko, Jiraiya sensei i'm coming to see you now and i'm sorry I failed you both, I put my faith in you Uzumaki Naruto I know you will win.'.

 **Normal pov.**

With his final thoughts said his body was sealed away and his soul released as well this is the day that Nagato Uzumaki died for the second time and he can now be at peace and go join his friend and sensei in the afterlife… or so he thought?

 **Remnant Menagerie the Belladonna residents**

In the Belladonna residents Kali Belladonna is right now giving birth to her second child and her daughter Blake's younger brother but hasn't decided on a name yet. She is a tall black haired woman with cat ears on her head and as of right now a huge belly and she was sitting on her and Ghira's bed. They reason why she is in her home giving birth to him is because she was asleep when she started going into labor and it hurt to much to move. She was screaming in pain while trying to get the baby out while Ghira a tall muscular man with black hair and retractable panther claws went to get the doctor. Blake a small little two year old with cat ears and extremely smart for her age is at the moment is waiting outside of the room

 **Kali's POV.**

'Ah this hurt so much why won't he come out already? Why did I agree to having another kid when it hurts so much? I am going to kill Ghira when I see him again I swear it!'. My body keeps on squeezing and expanding and it hurts seriously I already had one kid why did I think this wasn't going to hurt again. I hear the open and slam close as a man in a lab coat and Ghira enter the room. 'Finally Ghira brought the doctor.' I think to myself as the doctor gets ready to deliver the baby while Ghira stands next to me. I keep screaming as the pain is excruciating to go through and I can't take it anymore just come out already. I scream until the pain finally stops and I hear a scream that is not mine. I look down and I see my beautiful baby boy with his black hair that is favoring the right side of his face his cute little cat ears and his tiny panther claws that suddenly retract the doctor wraps him up in a blanket and hands him over to me. "Aww he is so cute isn't he Ghira" I ask.

"Yes, yes he is he's got your ears and from what I saw he also has my claws he will make a wonderful addition to the family." he says as he gets up. "I'll go get Blake so she can see her new little brother." he says as he walks to the door and opens it. He then walks back in with Blake in his arms and brings her over and sets her down next to me and her brother. And then she ever so cutely boops him on the nose with her finger to which he giggles and grabs her finger and begins to gum on it to which she giggles at and I can tell from then on they would be close and the best of friends.

"Hmm now all we need to do is think of a name for him any ideas Ghira?" I ask.

"I got none how about you dear?" he asks me.

"I got nothing how about you Blake would you like to name your little brother?" I ask her to which she nods and proceeds to jump off the bed and run out of the room. Only to return with her favorite book in her hand and she opens up the book and points to the name of her favorite character and she says his name.

"Nagato" she says cutely and I start to think about how it sounds.

"I like it Nagato Belladonna it's sounds wonderful what do you think honey?" I ask my husband

"Yes I agree it is a wonderful name you picked a good name sweetie." he says to Blake as she climbs up onto the bed.

"Would you like to hold him dear?" I ask Blake to which she nods and I gently pass Nagato to her and she takes him with great care.

"Nice to meet you Nagato i'm your big sister Blake." she says to him.

"Blake." he says surprising all of us but Blake just smiled and said to him.

"That's right i'm Blake good job little brother. Oh your first words oh that is so cute." she congratulates him while hugging him close to her. Then she starts to yawn and passes him to Ghira but before she does she kisses his forehead. "I'm tired can go back to bed now" she asks while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes dear you may it is late." I say to her. "Be sure to wake up tomorrow I want to take a family photo of the four of us." I tell her.

"Alright I will." she says as she hops off the bed with her book. "Goodnight Mama, Papa, Nagato."

"Goodnight dear." Me and Ghira say at the sametime. As Ghira lifts Nagato up and looks at him.

"Haha I can tell already that he will be a fine young man and an even greater faunus no doubt about it". Ghira says. As he looks at Nagato we were surprised when little Nagato opened his eyes to see purple eyes with a ripple pattern to them. "Strange I don't think I have seen eyes like that before what could they be?" he asks curious but just shrugged it off. "Maybe it is a dormant gene that we didn't know about, or maybe it's a blessing from the gods themselves that he is blessed with these eyes, they might be a good thing. Who knows but what is important is the fact that he is our son and that we love him no matter what."

I smile at what Ghira said and I say, "now that is the man I married.". As I hug him.

"Papa" we open our eyes and look at Nagato and he turns to look at me and says, "Mama"

"Oh he is learning so fast and he called us Mama and Papa." I say to Ghira.

 **Nagato's POV.**

I have to say at first I thought this was strange I thought I was dead but it looks like I was given a second chance but the whole part animal thing will take some getting used to. But it sounds like from their reaction I still bare the Rinnegan well that's good at least. And from the looks of it I have a new family. So now from this day forward I will use eyes to protect my family and keep them safe and I will use my powers the right way like Naruto and Jiraiya Sensei wanted me to.

 **7 years later**

'Man that Taurus guy is real bastard but at least I came out of that fight better than he did I only got a few bruises and cut he got off a lot worse. It's a good thing I told Blake to go home I didn't want her to see me fight him like an idiot, I mean a 7 year old going up against a 9 year old but at least my training is paying off and I can use the same powers as I had in my other life maybe he might leave Blake alone.'. I make it over the hill and to the front steps of the house, once I make it up the steps and take off my shoes. I open the door and put my shoes on the floor and head to the living room and I see my mother and Blake sitting on the couch. Mother looks at me and screams while I am thinking 'I'm dead.'.

"Nagato what happened to you?" Mother asks.

"I'm fine Mom I just got into a fight that's all.".

"A fight with who?" Blake asks.

"Uh hehehehe A-a-adam Taurus ehehehe." I answer nervously 'she's gonna kill me.'

"Why were you two fighting?" she asks full of rage.

I sigh and hang my head down low and say, "We were fighting over you."

"What?" She asks confused

"I told him to stay away from you because I could tell he was a bad guy. When I look at him all I see is hatred, hatred breeds anger, anger breeds war, war breeds pain and thus begins the endless cycle of hatred. A cycle that will cause problems for the faunus I didn't want him dragging you into all of that. That and when I asked him 'How would you confront the hatred between humans and faunus in order to create peace' he told me that he wanted the humans to fear the faunus and I knew that he would cause you some trouble down the road. That is something you don't need so in order to protect you I told him to back of you so he wouldn't burden you with all that pain. When he refused I had to use more drastic measures and we ended up fighting.". I tell them with an all too serious look on my face. I then hang my head down ready to be wacked by Blake but to my surprise she grabs me and pulls me into a hug and something wet hit the back of my head.

"T-t-thank you Nagato your the best little brother ever to fight someone to protect me." I look up and see she is crying. "But isn't a bit backwards aren't I your big sister suppose to be protecting you the little brother not the other way around." she says with a smile.

I raise my hand up and ruffle her hair with a smile and say, "Nah I will always be there to protect you I made a promise as your brother that I would. Besides…" I say as I stand up and start to run "how do you plan to protect me if you can't catch me.".

She gets up and start to run after me "Well then I guess I try to catch you." while this was happening Dad came in and stood next to Mom.

"They grow up so fast don't they honey." Mom asks Dad.

"Yeah, honey I got some information from a friend of mine about Nagato's eyes." Mom looked a little nervous. "Don't worry his name is Ozpin he the headmaster of Beacon Academy he is a good man I trust him he wants to meet Nagato to confirm what I said to him but I will tell you when the Nagato goes to sleep.", Dad says.

 **Ghira's POV.**

Nagato ended passing out on the couch from playing all day he was snuggled up in Blake's arms his head on her lap while she was stroking the top of his head. "Alright from what I learned from Ozpin is that Nagato bares something called the Rinnegan an ancient set of eyes that was barred by the Sage of Six paths. They were last barred by a man named Madara Uchiha and a guy with the same name as our son, he was Nagato Uzumaki.". That got their attention as their eye widened at that. "But there was someone who barred a more advanced version but only in his left eye is was called the Rinne-Sharingan he was Sasuke Uchiha. But that was over 2000 years ago and it disappeared after the fall of the shinobi world, but to be honest I really don't believe the story that it is some magic set of eyes it sounds like complete nonsense.".

"Your wrong" we all gasp and turn to face Nagato with his head still in her lap and his eyes open. "That legend is true, these eyes are real and I did bare these eyes all those years ago. For I was Nagato Uzumaki also known as Pain." he says as he gets up off Blake's lap and after all that was said we all gasp.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. The truth and the plan

**The truth and the plan**

 **There is going to be some Ironwood Bashing because I don't like how he treated Oz by bringing an army to vale in the show**

 **Blake's POV.**

'What did Nagato just say what did he mean that he was Nagato Uzumaki that he was Pain?' I think to myself. "What? What did you say brother?"

"Like I said I was Nagato Uzumaki and I was a man who believed I was god and I called myself Pain.".

"What do you mean please son can you please tell us what you mean by that so we can know what is going on?" Mom said.

"Alright but I am going to have to start at the beginning of my story. Back in my home all those years ago in the Hidden Rain Village but maybe some history or do you already know about the old world.".

"We know the basics of the old son." Dad says which was true you would have to be an idiot to not know about the old world of chakra, ninjas, the wars, all of it was basic knowledge that almost everyone knows.

"Very well then I shall just tell you of my past. I lived long ago in the Village Hidden in the Rain it was called that because it always raining. Back when I was a kid I was such a crybaby I cried about a lot of things back then. I was born and raised there and it was there that experienced two great pains the first pain was the day my parents were murdered." at that we all gasp. "My village was caught in the middle of the crossfire of a war between the leaf, stone and cloud village the leaf village was getting ready to pull out of the war but a few shinobi got lost from their group and decided to seek refuge using our house. We didn't know what was going we thought we were under attack we tried to hide and then sneak out but I was careless and bumped into a table and knocked over a vase. When it broke they were alerted to use and attacked thinking we enemies and they killed my parents when I saw that I killed the leaf shinobi using the Rinnegan and then I blacked out. When I woke up my parents were still dead and the leaf ninja after that I gathered up my things and left on the road as an orphan I travelled far and I went from door to door begging for food but everyone always turned me away and left me to fend for myself in that cursed shinobi world where the world is cruel to everyone even children. But down the road I found a dog to share the journey with me. But eventually I ended up running out of food and I nearly died if it wasn't for a friend of mine that I met. Her name was Konan and she became my best friend, she took me in and I met a boy who became my other friend his name is Yahiko. After that we spent a long time going to the market and stealing food to survive, one day on our way back to our hideout we walked right into the middle of a fight between a man named Hanzo the Salamander and the leaf Sannin Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya Sensei. It was at that point that when we saw them fight that we would learn Ninjutsu it was at that point we went off to find them. When we were on our way to find the we were attacked and I once again subconsciously used the Rinnegan to protect us but we ended up falling into a river but the Sannin saved us even though Orochimaru wanted to kill us.".

"It was from that point on that we trained under Jiraiya Sensei he taught us all about Ninjutsu and Taijutsu we learned for years under him. Then came the day that he returned to the leaf village but even after he left we never stopped moving forward we formed a group known as the Akatsuki and we tried to make peace in the Hidden Rain Village. Years later we were able to unify most of the village and made peace and then we were to meet with Hanzo but that brings me to my second pain… the day that Yahiko died." we once again gasp at the revelation of his second pain. "He had Konan hostage with a knife at her neck, he ordered me to either kill Yahiko or we watch her die and then we die. He threw a knife at me as I picked it up ready to do something, anything to save them both even if it meant saying I was the real leader and took my own life to save them. But it didn't work out so well as Yahiko threw himself at the knife killing himself and he made me promise to look after Konan. It was at that moment that I became mad with grief that I went crazy and summoned something called the Gedo Statue and I wiped out the ninja there. It was from that day that the Akatsuki became a terrorist group and we hunted down the tailed beasts of legend to make a weapon to teach the world the true meaning of pain and create peace that way I even killed my former Master Jiraiya Sensei when he got in our way and we were almost successful if not for the Nine tails Jinjuriki my sibling student Naruto Uzumaki he was able to stop me and my pains. My pains are corpses that are filled with black rods or chakra receivers that I can control and they each possess a power that I have. Which are attraction and repulsion, absorption, ripping out people's souls and gaining their knowledge, summoning, being part machine and bringing the dead back to life. He was able to defeat me and reminded me of the path I began on, the right path to obtaining peace he helped me and guided me back to the right path and he even after all the people I killed and destroying his village he refused to kill me Jiraiya Sensei choose well when it came to his students. Jiraiya had put his faith in him so I put my faith in him and so as a gift to him I used the Rinne rebirth jutsu to bring back everyone I killed in that village but at the cost of my life. But even then after I sacrificed myself I was brought back to life by the Reanimation jutsu and I was used in the fourth Great Ninja War. I was used as a pawn until a friend of mine Itachi Uchiha used the totsuka blade to stop me and that's it that's everything up till I was reborn and I guess I was given a second chance. If you guys are scared or ashamed of me then so be it and if you want me to I will leave there is no need for me to drag your name through the mud because you housing an ex-terrorist like me." everyone was silent we were still trying to grasp what brother told us. As he looks like he is about to walk away I jump right up out of my chair and grab him and pull him into a hug.

"No please don't go please!" I plead with tears in my eyes. "I don't care what you did in the past it doesn't matter it's in the past it doesn't define who you are your my brother that's all that matters to me." everyone is surprised by what I said. "You said this is your second chance at life so you get a chance to make things right so do it by staying here with us please we're your family we will accept you no matter what. Beside you weren't thinking clearly you lost in your own grief and you were lost in the dark on the wrong path you made up for it a little bit by bring those people back to life and continue to make up for it by staying here with your family and to keep your promise. Remember you promised to protect us and to bring peace right so please don't go!" I plead with all my heart until I feel a hand my head that starts to softly stroke my head I look up to see Nagato with a big cheeky smile on his face.

"Ok Blakey i'll stay then" he says as he hugs me back and Mom and Dad join into with tears running down all of our faces. "At least that is what I would like to do but unfortunately I can not." we all go wide eyed and look at him. "Unfortunately I must leave I still have training I need to do and my power can be very dangerous so I must leave in order to train as to not harm any of you plus I have other plans that I need to set in motion I have been waiting to do so I am sorry but I must leave… for now that is and you never know we might see each other again you never know." he says while finishing it with that big cheeky smile on his face.

"Alright but don't forget our promise to go to Beacon someday alright." I say to him, Mom and Dad were about to but in but saw the determination in his eyes and let him go.

"Please I could never forget that." he says as he grabbed his backpack full of some of his stuff and leaves out the door with a smile and a wave.

 **8 years later**

It has been 8 years since brother left and in that time news of a new group made up of both human and faunus spread like wildfire a group named the 'Akatsuki' and that they wear a black cloak with red clouds on it with some animal masks and I already who started that group. The group's main goal is peace through unity and understanding they are long standing rivals with the White Fang which has now become a terrorist group. I have also heard word about the leader of the organization his name is Pain and I have no doubt brother choose to use that name to protect us and it is something familiar to him. Lately a lot of people have begun to support the Akatsuki and wear shirts with the Akatsuki symbol on it which is red cloud on a black shirt. The Akatsuki quickly grew amongst the public across the world and some even see the leader as a god because of the story of his powers and of how he took down a goliath all by himself. But one day he just disappeared and that got me worried but I know he is alright probably just trying to hide from the public to get some peace and quiet I know I would.

The came yesterday which was a little interesting I came across some crabby ice queen yelling at a silver eyed girl with black and red hair with a red cloak. I intervened and made the crabby girl walk away. Normally I would have walked away too but I could just hear my brother saying that I need to make friends so I helped her up and we started to talk. Turns out her name is Ruby Rose and she is a huge fan of my brother because of what he does and why he does it which was a huge plus because I was tired of hearing girls talk about liking him because of his status and power. I also learned well more of assumed that she has a huge crush on my brother from the way she talked about him which made me happy that someone out there liked like that and for the right reason. Tho I can tell she is still innocent to the whole being in love idea but I still took an instant liking to her and even more when she said she wants to join the Akatsuki when she gets older. We even ended up becoming friends she reminds me a lot of Nagato brave, kind hearted, forgiving, trustworthy and accepting she is even pure of heart which was something Nagato lost in his past and is no doubt trying to atone for. I even plan on telling her my secret of me being a faunus and Pain is my brother Nagato because no doubt I would get an earful from him about keeping something important as that from friends I trust and I will ask her to keep it a secret for now.

Then I met her sister Yang and she was alright a little annoying with puns but alright. As the day went by things calmed down and I became real good friends with Yang and Ruby and I also told them a little bit about myself like my family and heritage which they still accepted me for although I didn't tell them who Nagato really is not yet anyways. And then came to day the initiation where we were launched into the Emerald forest to retrieve relics and find a partners. I was partnered up with Yang and we got the white knight piece or as Yang called it 'a cute little pony'. Then that's when everything went crazy more people showed in their own random and ridiculous way and then we ended up facing off against a Nevermore and a Deathstalker. Me Ruby, Weiss aka crabby girl and Yang faced the Nevermore while a guy named Jaune, a girl named Pyrrha, a guy named Ren, and a girl named Nora faced the Deathstalker. We both ended up winning our fights and as we were about head back something crazy happened an Atlas ship was pulled down by an Akatsuki ship. Now we are on our way to see what is going on as Ozpin informed us to do and that he is also on the way with Miss. Goodwitch. When we arrive we see Atlas soldiers and General Ironwood were in a standoff with Akatsuki members.

"Return our leader now Ironwood we know you have him!" one of the Akatsuki members shouts.

"No the power of the Rinnegan belongs to Atlas as always should have and will be!" he shouts back.

"Brother?" I whisper to low for anyone but me to hear, at that time Ozpin and Goodwitch show up and I sneak off to save my brother if he is on the ship while everyone else is distracted. I sneak on board and see a big tube with my brothers body in it so I head over and I go through the computer to find a way to release him. I find the sequence and start it just as I feel a hand grab my arm and turn me around to face them.

"What do you think your doing huh?" the pilot questions as he drags me outside of the ship and throws me on the ground. "Caught this one messing with the pod sir." he says with a salute. I can hear the others gasp and say my name but I just glare at Ironwood.

"Give me back my little Brother now Ironwood!" I yell anger in my voice and my weapon in gun form pointed at him.

"Oh so the weapon has a sister huh well then men kill everyone here and let get moving" he says just then the headmaster and everyone else comes from the bushes and they are all glaring at him while Ruby comes to help me.

"James what the hell is going on here?" Ozpin asks full of rage.

"Simple Oz I am securing power that rightfully belongs to Atlas and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Men kill them too leave no one alive." he says as his men point their guns at us but then something unexpected happens.

 **Nagato's POV.**

'What the? What's going on? Where am I?'.

"Give me back my little Brother now Ironwood!" 'I know that voice Blake?'.

"Oh so the weapon has a sister huh well then men kill everyone here and let get moving" 'No Blake I gotta get up and save her.'.

"James what the hell is going on here?" 'Who is that?'.

"Simple Oz I am securing power that rightfully belongs to Atlas and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Men kill them too leave no one alive.". 'Oh no you don't'. I think to myself as I step out of the ship and face the soldiers as no one notices me. I raise my hand to them and think, ' **Universal Pull'** and fling my hand up and send the soldiers and Ironwood up into the sky. My Akatsuki members notice me and move Blake and the pretty mixed haired girl out of the way as I slam my hand down towards the ground and they smash into the ground.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my precious big sister again Ironwood or I will kill you!" I yell at him. I look over at Blake and think, 'She sure has grown up but why the bow over her ears?'. She gets up and has an angry look on her face and starts stomping over to me and and I get into a defensive stance with my hands in front of my face and I think, 'Oh crap i'm dead.'. "Now Blake I know you're mad but please don't kill me." I beg as she wacks me over the head with her fist.

"That is for making me worry you stupid idiot!" she yells at me. Goodwitch gets ready to reprimand her for her actions but Ozpin stops her. Everyone was looking at us when Blake drops to her knees and starts to cry. "I was so scared when you disappeared a small part of me actually thought you were dead" sniff "I thought I lost you I… I…" I stop her there and wrap my arms around her to comfort her and stroke her back.

"It's alright now i'm sorry I scared you I never meant to scare you. But don't worry i'm here now and I'm alive." and it was at that point that we had a touching family moment that was ruined by crying that wasn't Blake's. I look to see a girl with orange crying into the shoulder of a kid with blake hair and a magenta stripe. "Uh is she okay?" I ask confused.

"Yes it's just that was so touching whoever you are." the orange haired girl says.

"I am Nagato Belladonna also known as Pain." everyone gasps at that especially the mixed haired girl.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie"

"Lie Ren"

"Pyrrha Nikos"

"Jaune Arc"

Yang Xiao Long"

"Weiss Schnee sir"

"Professor Ozpin"

"Glynda Goodwitch"

"Ruby Rose and…" she started to push her index fingers together and acting kind of nervous. "Can I have your autograph".

"She is a huge fan of yours." Blake says

I look at her for a second before I start to chuckle "Yes Miss. Rose you can have my autograph." she hands me a notepad and pencil and I sign it 'To Ruby Rose my number one fan From Pain aka Nagato Belladonna'. "Now I better not see this up on the internet getting sold to anyone."

"No of course not!" she says waving her arms frantically.

"I was only kidding."

"Oh right" she says a little embarrassed.

I chuckle a little and ruffle her hair to which she huffs and tries to paout with a glare but was actually cute and discouraging then I turn my attention to Ozpin. "So you are Professor Ozpin?" to which he nods "Good I have heard about you from my father and there are somethings I would like to discuss with you in your office if you don't mind." .

"Not at all for there are thing I wish to discuss with you." he says.

"Very well." I turn to my men and say, "Scatter" and they disappear. I turn to Blake and tell her, "I'll see you back at Beacon sis don't do anything stupid" to which most people sweat drop until she says to me.

"How can I your taking all the stupid with you" she says as we hug.

I turn to the headmaster and say to him, "Alright let's go." I tell him and his headmistress as I flash through some hand signs and slam my hand on the ground " **Summoning Jutsu** " as a giant deformed bird with Rinnegan eyes and giant black rod sticking out of it appears out of nowhere much to everyone's surprise. As me Ozpin and Glynda climb on and we take off towards Beacon.

"Can you drop me off at that cliff so I can take the students back to Beacon when they get here?" Glynda asks.

"Sure." I say as we drop her of at the cliff.

"Thank you Mr. Pain" she says.

"Please Professor you can call me Nagato or Mr. Belladonna I only use the name Pain out in the field to keep my family safe."

"Alright Mr. Belladonna." she says as me and Oz fly of to Beacon. When we get there we land in the courtyard and hop of the bird before I dispel the summons and we walk into an elevator that takes us to his office. When we get there he sits at his desk and I sit in a chair and he offers me some coffee.

"Thank you sir I very much appreciate it especially with all the paperwork I do in the Akatsuki I definitely need this" I thank him and accept the cup to which he nods. "Now then down to business… I wish to establish an alliance between Beacon Academy and the Akatsuki" I say to him to which he goes wide eyed for a bit before regaining his composure.

"And do pray tell what is it you hope to obtain by this alliance and why the sudden want to set up an alliance?" he asks

"Simple really 1 we both have a common enemy… Salem" Oz again get wide eyed. "She approached Akatsuki a few years ago hoping we would join her but turned her down and when she promised death to my organization members and their families I repelled her away but I want to join forces so you can not only push her back but vanquish her… that and also I know she is planning on attacking Beacon next so I wish to help you protect your academy. In return I want you to help me with my goal."

"Oh and what is your goal?"

"True peace to unify everyone together so they understand one another and live in harmony." I say with absolute conviction that actually surprises Oz a little.

"And how did you get the information that Salem's next target is Beacon?"

"Simple I have spies in her inner circle that have been on my side for years and are close friends of mine they told me that Beacon is her next target and she will attack on the Vytal Festival." Oz is surprised that I have spies in her inner circle he may hide it well but I can see it.

"And how did you know I am fighting against Salem?"

"Please I have spies everywhere to keep tabs on people for potential alliances or future threats. My spies also tell me you are looking for the 4 maidens and they just so happen to be in my ranks along with a silver eyed warrior one Summer Rose who we rescued from Salem's base just recently from what I heard from my men."

"But how your men never spoke to you?"

"That is where you are wrong you see on our way here I used a technique that basically created a holographic image of myself anywhere I want it to be while I am in a meditative state so I can talk to my men in a safe place free from harm instead of gathering in one place where an enemy can ambush us and is a technique taught to others in the Akatsuki."

"Do you think you can teach my students this?"

"Yes"

"Good and when do you think we can see Mrs. Rose?"

"I am having one of my men fly her here as we speak I am not going to keep a mother away from her child."

"Children"

"What do you mean children I only heard the last name of Rose come from Ruby no one else?"

"Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's half sister but Summer is like a mother to both of them."

"I see but back to the topic at hand so our alliance what do you say?" as I extend my hand

"I look forward to working with you Pain" he says extending his hand and we shake hands. "But under two condition you must join my school as a student and become an official huntsman when you graduate and two we share our spy network with each other."

"That is acceptable and I suppose you wish to know the names of my spies correct?" to which he nods. "Alright here I got Qrow and Dr. Oobleck and some new ones in the form of team CFVY who joined our ranks not to long ago. Atlas I have Specialist Winter Schnee and Penny Polendina. Mistral is Team ABRN and Team SSSN. Vacuo is Team BRNZ and Team NDGO and in Salem's inner circle Cinder Fall and Dr. Watts but I hear Cinder has taken in 2 kids off the street who are Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black."

"I see you got yourself a lot of spies I am impressed. So shall we head down to the team forming ceremony?"

"Sure." with that we leave his office and head down to the team forming ceremony. When we get there I wait outside until he has me come in. it is a little bit of a wait but then I hear, "This year Beacon will be have there first ever five man team, Ruby Rose please step forward." she steps up to Ozpin. "I would like to know if you are willing to take on a new member to your team?" she looks at her team who all but Weiss gives her the thumbs up and she says.

"Yes sir Professor Ozpin."

"Very well from this day forward you will now be Known as Team RWBYP still lead by Ruby Rose as for your new team member how about we bring him about" he says as I open the doors walk towards the stage and up the stairs on to the stage. "Here is your new teammate you all know him as Pain." he says as I bow to Ruby and say to her.

"I look forward to working with my great and fearless leader.".

To which she blushes from what I can tell embarrassment about me bowing to her but she curtsies and says, "And I look forward to working with you Pain" as we walk of the stage I here Ozpin say.

"This will be an interesting year."

As we leave the ceremony I look up to see the same bird I summoned before over head of us my teammates and Team JNPR stop and look at me and Ruby asks, "What's up Nagato?".

"A little surprise for you and Yang." I say and everyone looks at me confused and see the the bird I summoned earlier then it disappears in a puff of smoke and 7 people fall out of the sky 1 woman being held bridal style and they all land perfectly fine without a scratch. Everyone notices 6 of them look the same orange hair, studs everywhere Akatsuki cloaks and the same eyes as mine but the 7th was different she for she looked like an older version of Ruby wearing and Akatsuki cloak and a white cloak. At this everyone gasps but me and Ruby and Yang start to get tears in their eyes while the woman is set down and looks at mean with an angry face that just looked cute.

"You could have warned me you know." she says.

"Sorry guess I forgot to because I am was trying to surprise you three."

"You three?" she asks confused until I point behind her and she gasps and gets teary eyed at the sight of her daughters. "Ruby? Yang?"

At that point they both tackle their mother into a hug and let the tears flow out yelling "MOM" at the sametime they then look at me and say, "Thank you Nagato, thank you" before going back to crying with their mother even Summer thanked me. Oz let Summer stay the night so they can catch up and what a night it will be.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
